Cold Fingers
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: It was his fault she was cold and it was his job to warm her up. One-shot.


_Um, hello. I've been wanting to write up a NaLu story for quite some time, but I am always extremely intimidated when writing in a new fandom. I've only written one story for Fairy Tail, that one being a Juvia drabble, and even posting that made me want to rip my hair out from the sheer anxiousness of worrying whether or not people would like it. And especially because NaLu is an extreme OTP of mine, I'm really scared (intimidated by all the other great stories basically) that mine won't be up to par. But then I slapped myself and I'm making myself post this now. So, I hope you enjoy it. This is just really fluffy because I have the flu and why not. _

_(and if you've never read my stories, I'm sorry but I always have extremely long A/Ns __**I deeply apologize.**__)_

The cold numbed her fingers and she cursed herself for leaving her gloves on the train. She was sure her cheeks and nose were painted bright red, too. All the blonde wanted was to get back to her warm and cozy house where she could get the feeling back in her body.

Turning a corner, Lucy arrived at the river that ran past her house, and as always, she walked on the side of it, careful not to fall in of course. It was trickier than usual, though, it being nighttime and all. The only reason the Celestial Spirit Mage was out at this time was because she had just finished a solo job and had just arrived back. Unfortunately, the train had to make many unexpected stops along the way which furthered the delay of her return. She was supposed to arrive hours ago.

When she got to her door, Lucy sighed a sigh of relief and quickly unlocked it, stepping inside and just waiting for the warmth to flood over her. But after standing there for a couple moments, she realized that what she was feeling wasn't warmth at all. It was still _freezing _inside. Raising a brow, Lucy knew exactly why it was cold, and with narrowed eyes she marched to her room and saw the culprit lying on her bed sleeping.

Natsu. Or rather her stupid boyfriend of a year.

He was lying in her bed on top of the covers, the cold not bothering him at all. Still, he looked cute; his mouth slightly open, light snores leaving him, his hair a pink mess. The only thing that really pissed Lucy off was the fact that her window was wide open. As per usual. But, _seriously_, that idiot _would _neglect to shut the window on the coldest night of the year.

Letting out an annoyed puff of air, Lucy let the situation slide. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him – whether she wanted to or not. So instead, she reached over him and latched the window shut. Relief washed over her as the cold chill stopped. She then gladly kicked off her shoes and climbed into her bed next to the Dragon Slayer, not even bothering to change out of her clothes.

Natsu's eyes opened tiredly when he felt Lucy next to him and he draped an arm over her before shutting his eyes again. Closing her eyes as well, the blonde reached up to rest a hand on his neck, but opened her eyes again when she felt Natsu flinch under her touch.

"Geez, Luce," he breathed, "Your fingers are frozen."

"Sorry. I just go in," she said as his eyes were opening.

He took both her hands between his and let a breath of hot air thaw her fingers while pressing his already warmer body against hers. Lucy could only stare at his focus on getting her warmed up.

"Don't you got gloves or something?"

"Well," she began, a light blush on her already red cheeks, "I may have left them on the train. But either way, they wouldn't have helped considering how cold it is in here. It's not that hard to close a window on the coldest night ever."

Natsu gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I'll remember to shut it next time."

"That's what you say every night," she reminded him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"But I still keep you warm." As if to emphasize his point, the pink-haired male pulled Lucy further into him, completely engulfing her into his arms. And just like usual she melted into him, not only feeling warmer but safer, too. It was hard not to when in his arms.

"Toasty yet?"

Smiling to herself, Lucy shook her head. Natsu seemed to understand what she wanted and pulled her even closer, ducking his head so his forehead was against hers. He smiled lightly and lifted his lips to press a short kiss on her nose.

After a few moments of silence, Lucy asked, "Aren't you going to ask me how my job went?"

"How'd it go?"

"Good. No destroying of cities this time around," she said, a laugh escaping her lips.

"Maybe next time," Natsu said, sounding genuinely disappointed at the idea of not bringing havoc to a city. The blonde sighed hopelessly.

"Yeah, I don't know if that'd be such a great idea," she commented, ignoring her boyfriend's laughter.

"Come on, the only idea I ever have are great."

"You keep thinking that."

He tugged her hair. "Why are you so late? I was starting to get worried," he admitted, making his girlfriend smile.

"Just had some delays on the ride back," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"That aside, let's see how your fingers are now. What do you think?" Taking her hand in his own again, Natsu brought her fingers to his face and let them rest against his cheek. Satisfied when there was no flinching, the Dragon Slayer grinned. "All warm."

Lucy laughed. "Of course they are. You're my own portable heater."

"Wow, thanks, Luce," he said dryly, making her laugh again.

"Oh, no problem. But you're job isn't quite finished yet," she commented lightly, a small smirk forming on her face.

He looked at her slightly warily. "What is it?"

She tapped a finger against her lips once, letting him know what she wanted. It didn't take long for him to comply.

_[Wrings fingers nervously] So, ha, what'd you think? I don't know, I really tried with this because I wanted it to be great but I don't know, it's up to you guys whether or not it's good. So drop a review? Maybe? I'd really __appreciate it. Thanks for reading! :3_

_-ImperfectWonderland _


End file.
